Going it alone
by Pianoninja
Summary: When Janet notices Rachel acting oddly will she be able to get the truth out of her in time to support her friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This sort of begins as an alternative episode to the one after Rachel s discovers she's pregnant. Enjoy!**

As she and Rachel walked into work that morning Janet knew that something wasn't right with her friend. She was quiet, dazed and just not the quick witted DC she knew, it was almost as though she was preoccupied with something more pressing. She didn't even look like Rachel. Her hair was messy and uncared for, her face was plain and without her usual makeup, perhaps this was the reason she looked paler than usual. But most of all she could see a look in her eyes almost resembling that of fear.

Last week Rachel had found out that her loving and devoted boyfriend Nick was actually already married. Since then she had not been the same, she was obviously upset but this wasn't the first time she'd had man trouble, she almost always bounces back.

This time was different but Janet just couldn't put her finger on what it was that was troubling her best friend.

As Rachel wandered over to her desk she found another bunch of cheap petrol station flowers on the corner. As she came closer she saw a note which read _'Sorry. Nick x' _

Janet looked at her sympathetically and Rachel smiled wearily back.

She took no guilt in relocating the flowers from her desk to the typical workplace rubbish bin at the side of her. She leant her elbows on the desk in front of her and rested her head in her hands.

Kevin then skipped up behind her taunting

"Oooh got another secret admirer have we Bailey?" After noticing the flowers.

She replied with "piss off knob head!"

"Maybe check his ring finger this time eh?" He continued.

Janet waded in softly but firmly

"Leave it out Kevin"

Ignoring her advice he carried on teasing Rachel,

"I'm sorry Janet but I just find her luck with Men hilarious."

Janet could see the anger building up in her friend, one more remark and he would regret getting on the wrong side of her.

"The only thing that could make this situation more cliched is if she was up the duff!"

That was it, Rachel looked up at Janet and she could see are tear sparkling in the corner of her eye. Something really wasn't right, what had happened to the light hearted Rachel Bailey that would take anything with a pinch of salt? Rachel stormed out of the office, pushing past Kevin and straight by Gill.

"What the fuck was that?" Gill exclaimed.

Everyone was staring at the door doe eyed and shocked. They then all turned to look at Kevin. The guilty officer rolled his eyes at his colleagues and rudely came out with "oh my god, what?"

"as if he doesn't know" Janet scoffed under her breath.

"My office Kevin...now!" Gill bellowed as she strolled into her lair. As she walked past she threw Janet a look and she knew exactly what she was being instructed to do.

Janet gave her ten minutes and then made her way towards the toilets to find her friend. She quietly poked her head round the door but to her surprise it was empty. Just as she was about to leave she heard what sounding like someone throwing up.

Rachel had been stood in the bathroom trying to decide what to do next to regain some dignity when all of a sudden she felt slightly odd. She decided to sit down for five minutes but if anything she just felt worse. She stood back up slowly but as she did she felt her stomach flip and the blood rush to her head. It then clicked. She rushed into a cubicle and found herself unwillingly emptying the contents of her stomach into the chipped toilet bowl of Manchester metropolitan police station. Delightful.

Janet crept into the toilets and silently closed the door. She stood by the sink for a while pondering how best to approach this. Finally she stood outside the cubicle door and calmly said "Rach? Are you ok?"

There was no reply.

"Rach?" She said again louder.

"Rachel!?" She shouted, her voice sounding panicked and wobbly now. She rushed into the next cubicle and stood on the toilet seat so to see over the partition between the two. When she did she saw her best friend unconscious and slumped down the side of the toilet.

"Rach!" She exclaimed once again.

She almost sprinted back to the office and ordered her colleagues in a military fashion.

"Andy! Phone an ambulance, Gill I need your help." Gill saw a hint of fear and worry in Janet's eyes and immediately sprang to action. "Kevin you come too, we need some muscle."

The women hurry back to the toilets as Janet explains what's going on. They burst in and Janet points out the cubicle in which the DC lies unconscious and alone. Kevin threw his entire weight at the door to open it but by the third attempt began to get angry with himself.

"Hurry up!" Janet begged

"I'm trying" he shouted back impatiently.

He took a few steps back, closed his eyes and ran at the door. With an almighty bang the lock broke and it flew open to reveal a barely conscious shell of DC Bailey. Janet knelt on the floor next to brunette inspector and softly called her name while gently stroking her dark brown curls. Her eyelashes fluttered and she began to wake up. Janet cradled her in her arms and calmly cooed

"Hey Rach, it's okay, I'm here."

Rachel looked puzzled and confused

"What happened?" She questioned, her voice groggy and barely a whisper.

"Don't you remember?" Janet queried with a worried tone in her voice "we just found you like this."

Rachel attempted to sit up but she felt hazy and her arms were weak.

Janet placed her hand carefully on her friends shoulder and reassured her "don't worry, well get to the bottom of this."

Gill crept round the door and smiled at the two women

"Hey kid" she greeted Rachel "hang in there, ambulance is on it's way"

Suddenly Rachel panicked. Janet noticed her expression change and gave her a worried and confused look. She looked down and for a while there was nothing but silence, then Janet heard a deep breath and a small terrified voice say

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

The two women heard the sound of running footsteps and a loud bang as two paramedics burst through the door. Janet looked dazed and worried as the paramedics ushered her away so they could treat her friend. Gill took her arm gently and guided her outside to give them room.  
"Any idea why it happened?" Gill queried.  
"Pregnant." Janet admitted, trusting her boss to keep it to herself.  
"Ah" she replied "I did wonder as much."

One of the paramedics, who said his name was John, then emerged from the toilets after ten minutes and explained his plan of action  
"We're going to take her in just make sure the baby's ok, given her history we need to be careful"  
The two women looked at each other puzzled as the paramedic returned to his colleague.  
"History?" Gill queried  
"I'm as in the dark as you" Janet replied  
Before the detectives had chance to think about this anymore the door opened again and Rachel appeared, looking a little worse for wear, supported by the other paramedic. She smiled weakly at her friends as she made her way to the ambulance.  
"One of you can come with her if you want" John said. He had a friendly and caring tone to his voice. The women looked at each other.  
"You go" Gill urged "I need to sort out that lot" she laughed gesturing towards the office. Janet smiled and turned around to catch up with Rachel  
"Janet?" Gill called behind her "call me when you find anything out?" she plead softly  
Janet nodded, replying  
"Sure thing boss" and turned around again before grabbing the door to assist the unnamed paramedic.

Gill watched as the young DC clambered into the back of the ambulance and was whisked away. She finally turned around when the last traces of the yellow vehicle were out of sight. She wandered back into the office and everyone went silent. She sat down and began to explain  
"They've taken her in to check her over but I think everything's going to be alright."  
There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone, then Kevin, who was sat in the corner looking little less than traumatised said  
"Do...do they know what happened?"  
"Not really" Gill replied softly "I can't really disclose anything without Rachel's consent." She felt like a bit of a twat saying this, after all he was genuinely concerned but she wasn't even supposed to know herself. Rachel probably needed to decide what she was going to do herself before telling other people.

Most of the time in the back of the ambulance was silent, apart from the occasional clicking of Rachel chewing her finger nails. Janet reached across to her friend and held her hand reassuringly. Rachel looked at her and attempted a smile. Suddenly Janet noticed her breathing increase, and she looked awfully pale  
"Rach?" She queried with a sound of worry in her voice. Rachel looked scared and put a hand to her stomach  
"I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered panic stricken  
The paramedic shoved a cardboard bowl in front of her and Janet held her glossy brown hair back while she wretched and spluttered repeatedly. She watched helplessly as tears came streaming from the DC's sparkling brown eyes and did all she could not to cry herself.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent most of the day at the hospital but to both their delight and relief both Mother and Baby were fine and she was allowed to go home. While the doctor gave Rachel some advice about the pregnancy Janet went outside to phone Gill.  
She sat on a wall outside the hospital in the cold and slowly dialled the number.  
"Hello, Gill Murray speaking" said a tired and irritated voice from the other end of the line.  
"Hi boss, it's Janet" She said quietly.  
"Ooh Janet what's happening? Is everything alright?" Gill queried nervously.  
"Absolutely fine" replied Janet "she's just been told to take it easy and I'm going to make her stay at mine tonight"  
"Oh thank god" Gill sighed with relief "has she said anything about what she's going to do?...about the baby" her voice quieter now so not to release the secret to the whole office.  
"Not sure, it didn't really seem appropriate, but I'll have a chat with her later." Janet replied, Gill could hear the worry in her voice  
"Well whatever he decides it'll be for the best" Gill said proudly, knowing Rachel would make the right decision "anyway I best go and let everyone know the good news, give Sherlock my love."  
The two women said their goodbyes and Janet made her way back into the hospital where she found Rachel waiting for her, they then got in a taxi and made their way home, Janet decided it would be best to pick up her car from the station later. On the way home neither of them had said much, just watched the world go by out of the window while they thought about what on earth they were going to do next. When they arrived Rachel was reluctant about staying at Janet's, she had two kids to worry about after all, but eventually gave in and phone Ali to bring her some things.  
It was around six when they finally settled down, Janet mothered around Rachel, wrapping her in blankets and making her tea but she didn't mind too much, it was nice to be cared for after all. They both sat for a while, just chatting and generally gossiping about work until they came to an awkward silence. Then, after much deliberation, Janet said cautiously  
"Is it Nick's?" Rachel looked down at the cup in her hands nervously and nodded.  
"...and" she hesitated "what earlier,the paramedic, what did he mean by history?" Rachel looked at her momentarily puzzled before she realised what she actually meant.  
"I was fifteen" she began slowly "I was living in a care home after my Mum left...I got in with a group of people, scumbags not unlike some of the people we've locked up...I was out late one night and this one guy who was about eighteen I think...took me off to this abandoned warehouse...he wanted me to have sex with him and when I refused" she stopped, a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up at Janet who was watching her, wide eyed, with a look of deep sympathy etched into her face.  
"...he raped you" Janet said with a sigh. Rachel looked back down ashamed.  
"and he got you pregnant?" She added although she already knew the answer. Rachel nodded.  
"What happened?" Janet queried with tears in her eyes  
"He saw me alone one day and attacked me...I was only twenty four weeks...she died seconds after being born." Both women now had tears streaming from their eyes "that was when I decided I wanted to work for the police, to stop arseholes like him and get justice for my daughter." She said, a hint of anger and almost regret in her voice. Janet looked on helplessly at the quivering shell of her best friend and put a caring hand on her arm but just as she was about to speak she heard a key turn in the front door an a click as it opened  
"Janet?" The loud deep voice came booming thought the house like a hurricane. They both wiped the tears from their eyes and Janet called  
"In here" to her slightly intoxicated husband. Ade stumbled in and locked eyes on Rachel.  
"She's staying with us for a while" Janet explained "want a coffee?" Ade agreed and threw himself on to the sofa next to Rachel.  
"Split up with another boyfriend?" He questioned without caution. Rachel looked up and in a small mousey voice said  
"Yeah...something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry chapters are so short, it's getting tricky to write anything interesting so this one's a bit boring. But please keep reading :) **

Ade groaned and rolled over as he heard Janet fidgit and sit up in bed. _6:45 _the clock blinked back at her, she didn't have to be in work until eight she thought, turning over to go back to sleep. Suddenly they both heard a terrified screaming, it was coming from Rachel's room. They both looked at each puzzled, Janet leapt out of bed and ran across the landing. Her daughter Taisie was stood at her bedroom door rubbing her eyes.

"what's going on?" she mumbled sleepily. Janet gestured for her to be quiet and sent her into Ade's arms.

The older detective burst into her spare room to see Rachel sit bolt up right, mumbleing and stuttering

"I...he...th...wh" and then burst into tears. Janet waved a hand out of the door, telling the rest of her family to go back to bed. She walked cautiously over to Rachel and sat down next to her. She moved a whisp of her hair out of her face and whispered softly

"hey Rachel, it's okay, it was just a dream, you're safe, i'm here." Rachel sat sobbing into her hands until Janet put an arm around her best friend, pulling her in closer and cradleing her in her arms.

Half an hour later and the traumatised DC had fallen asleep in her best friends arms when there was a knock at the door. Janet heard Ade open it and tell whoever it was to "come on upstairs." She listened as the footsteps got closer and Ade called "Janet, it's Gill, can she come in?" Janet looked down at the peaceful looking young woman resting in her arms and although confused at her Boss's motives she quietly said

"Yeah, come on in."

Gill crept around the door and was slightly shocked at what greeted her.

"She alright?" the DCI questioned concernedly. Janet shook her head regretfully has she felt Rachel begin to stir. Both women watched as her eyelashes fluttered and she sat upright slowly. Her eyes felt sore and puffy from crying herself to sleep, but she was more concerned about why her Boss looking back at her. However, there was no time to find out as she felt her stomach jolt and found herself rushing to the bathroom. Janet stood up to follow her and sighed. Gill put a hand on her collegues shoulder

"I'll go" she said kindly "you take five minutes." Janet smiled back at her Boss wearily and sat back down.

Gill walked onto the landing to see the bathroom door half open and her young detective crouched in a heap hunched over the toilet. She walked over and knelt down beside her, holding her hair and gently rubbing her back with palm of her hand.

"That's it Kid, get it all out of your system" she encouraged sympathetically as Rachel emptied her stomach of...well everything. When she seemed to have finished she sat back from the toilet and looked at the DCI gratefully. Gill looked into her big brown eyes, "Janet told me about the baby" she admitted. "what're you gonna do Kid?" Rachel looked down ashamedly at her hands and shrugged her shoulders. Gill watched as she tried to fight the tears building up and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

The two women headed back into the spare room where they found Janet staring out of the window, deep in thought. She jumoed when she heard the door creak and turned round to Gill.

"You alright Janet?" the DCI questioned. Janet nodded and looked towards Rachel who smiled at her weakly. "Anyway the reason I came round was a) to check on you" she announced pointing to Rachel, who blushed slightly "and b) to see if you two are coming in today." They both looked at each, attempting to find out what the other wanted to do and laughed.

"Yeah, what else are we going to do?" Rachel giggled "other than watch Jeremy Kyle and The Hoobs." Gill smiled at the lightheartedness of the situation and began explaining

"right well in that case, we had one bought in at three this morning, white male goes by the name of Kevin Whitehead, can you go and tell next of kin while I get the rest of the primates together and start investigating?" Janet nodded and smiled at the thought of a case to keep her mind off things

"Sure thing Boss" she added.

"Great! I'll email you the details when I get to the station" she said cheerily and left, making her way downstairs and out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I've been busy trying to plan out my life 'yay'. Anyway, here's the last instalment, it's not very long but the ending makes sense. Also I was listened to Cloud Cult - Forces of the Unseen whilst writing this and it worked out quite well. Plus it's an awesome song so, I'd definitely advise it.**

It was a few days later and Rachel was feeling a lot better, even Mitch noticed the improvement. She looked so much happier, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she was glowing. It was the night that Rachel decided she was ready to go back to her own flat that she came downstairs and told Janet. She had been packing her few things into a bag and was making her way downstairs, ready for Janet to take her to the station to pick up her car, which had been there since Monday. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Janet was stood there smiling

"ready to go Kid?" she asked kindly. Rachel smiled back and stopped in front of her

"Jan? I need to tell you something." The blonde DC looked worried

"Yeah? What is it Rach?" Rachel stood for a moment thinking of the right way to say it

"Um..." she hesitated nervously "I'm going to keep it" she announced, looking towards her stomach. A smile exploded onto Janet's face, hugging her friend she squealed

"Oooh, Rachel I'm so happy for you!" She placed her hands on the young womans cheeks and kissed her on the forehead "I'm here for you every step of the way Bailey, don't you forget that!" Rachel joined her with a huge smile, it was strange to not be alone...but it was nice, she knew she was going to be cared for.

"I won't forget it" she said quietly, as a tear ran down her cheek "...and Janet?" The older woman looked mildly concerned again at this unusual display of emotion

"yeah?" she asked, placing a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Thanks... for everything...if it weren't for you...jeez, I don't know where i'd be right now." Janet hugged her again proudly

"Anytime Kid, I'm proud of you y'know." She took Rachel's bag and shouted upstairs "Elise? Taisie? Rachel's going now, are you going to come and say goodbye?" Rachel's smile broadened as the girls ran downstairs, attaching themselves to either side of the woman they had grown so fond of. Placing an arm round each of them, she whispered

"I'm going to miss having you two to wake up to in the mornings. You know you'll have to look after your Mum for me now though right?" The girls looked up at her in admiration and nodded, releasing their grip. She patted them both on the head adding "Be good", the eldest immediately turned to the mirror, making sure her hair was still in place, and Rachel followed Janet down the drive to her car.

* * *

When they arrived at the station they both hopped out of the car. Rachel grabbed her bag out of the boot and then recieved another hug from her best friend. As they both retreated Rachel noticed tears swimming in Janet's eyes.

"Hey..." she cooed " what's up cop?" Janet laughed slightly as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm just going to miss you" she said sadly. Rachel gave her a look and said

"You idiot, i'm going to see you at work tomorrow." Janet smiled slightly

"I know, but..." She paused thoughtfully "I've liked looking after you. When I saw you in that state I felt so helpless and now to know i'm leaving you to fend for yourself again...It just feels wrong." Rachel looked down, the memory of Monday night returning. "I'm sorry" Janet said, wiping her tears again "I'm just being silly, go on, get yourself home." Rachel fought against all the emotions and hormones rushing round her body and it took all her strength to say

"Don't worry about me, i'll be ok, i've been on my own most of my life." At this Janet felt a huge amount of sympathy for the young woman. To have to experience that much hurt from such a young age must have been awful. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder

"You're not on your own" she said kindly "I'm always going to be here. You're not going to go through any of this alone." With that Rachel smiled again at the thought of having her own little support network and after another hug she got into her little blue car and made her way home, knowing she really wasn't alone.

**So that's it. You're probably all going "What? No! It can't end there! What happens to the baby? We want a pregnancy!" Don't worry though; I'm planning a sequel to this which will probably be longer. In fact this may just be the first of many in a whole series, so follow me if you want to know what happens next. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews have been lovely, I love knowing what you all think and I'd be really grateful of some more. Anyway I'll shut up now. Goodnight friends! :3 xx**


End file.
